


Lease

by FantasyIsMyReality2



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyIsMyReality2/pseuds/FantasyIsMyReality2
Summary: It takes her a couple months to notice. In fairness, those few months are full of action. Post 1x14, when Felicity says "Something tells me bloodstains are not covered under my lease". Short but cute one shot.





	Lease

It takes her a couple months to notice. In fairness, those few months are full of action. With the team of course, not any other action, which she may or may not have had in months... ANYWAY. The mail tended to pile up without so much as a glance for days at a time during that period, and when she did look through it, she ended up tossing most of it anyway, since it was primarily junk. But on a rare day off, she caught sight of her shiny red mini out the front window, and she realized with a jolt she hadn’t received a lease payment in over 3 months. Her initial reaction was panic, wondering if in her haze of caffeine and minimal sleep she’d accidentally tossed a payment in the recycling along with the junk. But then she thought some more, and became relatively certain that she hadn’t thrown it out. It was a very distinctive envelope, one she’d been getting for nearly a year now, and she knew better than to toss it, regardless of how little sleep she’d had. Which left her only more puzzled. Her regular job and after hours job allowed little time to make phone calls, so it takes her longer than she’d like to get around to calling the dealer, but all they tell her is that she’s completed the payments and the car is now hers. Flabbergasted, she runs through her contract and her financials, wondering if a rogue payment was sent unknowingly. But nothing. According to her records, she still had 8 more months of payments to make. The mystery only grew from there, a niggling worry sitting in the back of her mind for days. It wasn’t until Dig’s comment about the Queen family fortune during their quest to nab the Dodger that she began to have an inkling for what may have happened.

They celebrate with a quiet dinner in, Oliver treating (as he always does), but this time to take out from one of the city’s nicer restaurants, and they eat in comfortable silence in the Arrow Cave. Oliver knows today was particularly difficult on Felicity. She’s not used to her life being in danger like he is. After everyone has finished and the yawns are getting longer, he sends them both home. Dig leaves with a wave and a quiet “‘Night” for the other two. After a brief moment to ensure Dig is out of hearing, he quietly asks Felicity if he can escort her to her car. Somewhat surprised, she accepts, and they walk side by side to her car, where their real working relationship began. She pauses before she gets in, remembering that night, and her recent revelation about her lease comes back too. She turns to look at Oliver, who is watching her with carefully guarded eyes. “It was you, wasn’t it?” She asks, although it’s not really a question. Oliver looks caught off guard for a moment, his mind clearly somewhere else, and that adorable little scrunch of his eyes tells her he’s scrambling to figure out what she means. “My lease. You paid it all off didn’t you.” His forehead smooths, and his eyes become guarded again. But Felicity’s catching on to his mannerisms, and she can see a glimmer of a smile in there too. He doesn’t respond, just holds her door until she gets in, tosses a “get home safe” in after her, and closes the door. She watches him walk away with a smile of her own, thinking there may be something there she hasn’t seen before.


End file.
